Los sueños dentro los sueños
by the moonlyght
Summary: Existen diferentes clases de amor e incluso, dentro de los mismos, ninguno es igual a otro. Por eso, esa palabra es tan difícil de entender, de decir, de actuar acorde. Aun cuando el tiempo ha pasado, las energías compartidas con el ser amado siguen dejando ecos, De alli que el imponente Kuchiki Byakuya espere todas las noches con soñar con ella. (byahisa side stories)


N/A: Hola, bienvenidos a la primera historia de esta nueva etapa que tengo por aquí, yo solía tener una cuenta aquí hace tiempo, pero la descuide junto con mis historias, sin embargo, ahora busco ir de a poco concretando mis historias con una nueva perspectiva y espero me ayuden con ellos.

Comienzo con una historia que desde hace mucho quiero contar y cuando digo mucho es muuuucho, amo el Byahisa desde que empecé a ver Bleach hace mucho tiempo atrás y siempre quise hacer una historia sobre ellos ya que pienso que la serie debió de tener más que las únicas escenas que muestran (una en la serie y la otra en una peli, mi corazón de fan no puede con tanto). Byakuya siempre fue mi personaje favorito y siempre quise saber mas de el en un ámbito que no fuese solo de su poder sino de cómo se desarrolló su carácter a lo largo de los años, aunque eso tal vez no fuese tan relevante para la historia principal.

En fin, para eso están los fanfics y voy a tratar de sacar todo lo que se ha cosechado en mi cabeza por tantos años. Allí, es donde necesito su ayuda.

Aun no tengo la idea en concreto de donde quiero partir con la historia así que comencé a hacer estos pequeños capítulos que espero sirvan de abrebocas para lo que estoy cocinando, pero necesito saber sus reacciones y sugerencias para ver si voy por el camino correcto.

Dejo en claro que quiero hacer esto con una combinación de mis deseos, pero también con lo que ustedes se sientan mejor identificados, quiere decir que, aunque basare la historia en lo que al final yo crea correcto para ella, voy a estar atenta todo lo que ayude a construirla de mejor manera y que mejor que venga de otros fans, aunque sean solo 5 quienes se interesen por mi pequeña pieza.

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier error de puntuación, acento o gramática, intente mantenerlos al mínimo posible pero a pesar de todas las veces que lo leí, tal vez aun se me escapen algunos.

Este inicio es algo corto, pero pronto les traeré más, ahora sin más solo queda decir que los personajes que uso le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y que no tengo derechos sobre los mismos.

Disfruten

No todas las noches pasaba, de hecho, podían pasar meses sin rastros de ellos. No parecía que hubiese algo específico que lo activara, sino que venía solo y sin aviso alguno, sin importar La circunstancia del día, la noche, que bebiera o comiera, si luchaba o no, la hora en que dormía o se despertaba, si pensaba mucho en ella o no.

No, esos sueños venían con su propia voluntad y hacia mucho que Byakuya había dejado de intentar forzarlos. Después de tantos años de noches en vela y decepciones, ahora el solo se dedicaba a esperar pacientemente y disfrutar cuando Hisana le visitaba en su mundo subconsciente.

En esa noche en particular, él regresaba de una larga misión y el sueño se le era difícil de conciliar. Era una esas noches donde la mente ajetreada no cooperaba con él cuerpo y el que, en esos momentos, su mansión pareciese estar vacía, no ayudaba. Ahora Rukia se había casado y vivía junto a su familia independientemente, aun en los dominios Kuchiki, cierto, pero ya no la veía tan seguido como antes.

Tal vez había sido la soledad o la lucha que tuvo por horas contra el insomnio, lo que lo activo esa noche, ya que cuando finalmente su mente le dejo ir a un mundo de sueños. Sin saber cuándo comenzó, Byakuya empezó a sentirse _desesperado_ , rodeado por una completa oscuridad y un silencio infernal. Eso, la desesperación, el sentimiento de estar atrapado sin salida, sin poder, sin ni siquiera un razonamiento claro, era algo que nunca salían a flote con tanta fuerza cuando estaba consciente, pero, cuando estaba solo con su propia mente, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; y en esa instancia en particular, incluso parecía que hasta Zenbonsakura se había desvanecido y no vendría a ayudarlo.

Le costaba respirar y con cada intento su pecho parecía endurecerse más, el suelo bajo sus pies pronto comenzó a deshacerse con la amenaza de una caída inminente, pero antes de que su cuerpo se dejase llevar a un vacío infinito, una mano le tomo para jalarlo fuera de allí, llevándolo lejos hasta un lugar seguro.

-Con cuidado, Byakuya-sama- La voz femenina sonaba dulce e incluso algo divertida.

La respiración de Byakuya se detuvo por completo un segundo y para cuando la recupero, toda la presión de su pecho había desaparecido mientras que su corazón parecía hacer eco con un volumen vergonzosamente alto. Esa voz era la que tanto añoraba escuchar y la que extrañaba en la vida real. Sin embargo, aunque intentaba moverse no podía girarse para ver su rostro, al menos no mientras todo parecía seguir siendo oscuro a su alrededor.

-Está bien, puedes abrir los ojos ahora- Hisana comento con cuidado, como si le hablara a un niño que no quería asustar, al mismo tiempo que separaba sus manos dejando a Byakuya sintiéndose desprotegido. Sin dudarlo, el abrió los parpados que no sabía que tenía cerrados, dejando que por unos momentos la luz le cegara hasta que pudo detallar que todo a su alrededor parecía en calma y fresco. Byakuya pudo ver que ahora estaban en un claro, rodeado por un bosque y un pequeño lago, la neblina les arropaba y el olor a tierra mojada inundaba su nariz, que, junto con, el confortante clima frio, daba a entender que hacia no mucho que había llovido.

Este no era el paisaje que el comúnmente veía en su mundo interno, cuando meditaba y lograba contactar con Zenbonsakura. No, este no era un mundo creado por él, así que, como siempre, se preguntó si este sería el mundo de interior de Hisana.

-¿Esta mejor ahora? Byakuya-sama –

De pronto se le vino a la mente que si no la encontraba ahora no la vería nunca. Byakuya giro su cuerpo y posó sus ojos frenéticos en unos dos o tres puntos antes de reparar con la figura de su _difunta_ esposa, quien estaba sonriéndole, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, y esa acción se reflejaba en sus ojos. con solo eso Byakuya se encontró expandiendo sus labios también, en una sonrisa sincera que era extraña hasta para él mismo.

Si algo él amaba de esos sueños es que podía ver a Hisana completamente saludable, como no la había visto desde hacía tantos años, contando incluso su ultimo año de vida cuando el cuerpo su cuerpo solo era un fantasma de lo que había sido cuando se conocieron. Pero ahora nada de aquello que la mato estaba presente así que Byakuya podía al menos imaginarse, mientras la fantasía durase, que ella se quedaría a su lado.

-Mucho mejor, de hecho, supongo que debo agradecerte que me hayas salvado, de nuevo- Él siempre hablaba con un toque de frialdad, con una neutralidad que no solo había sido creada para nunca mostrarse como es ante nadie, sino que se había perfeccionado con los años. Sin embargo, con su mujer, esta capa "protectora" se destruía tan fácil como el viento destruye castillos de arena. De hecho, por increíble que pareciese, le preocupaba un poco que ese tono tan relajado y jovial sonase ridículo ante ella.

 _¿Cuándo fue el momento exacto en que esa estúpida mentalidad de adolescente, se quedó en el poderoso e impenetrable Kuchiki Byakuya?_

-Nada que agradecer, por el contrario, yo soy la que debería exponerme a cumplir todos sus deseos sin hesitar o pedir nada a cambio- La expresión de Hisana cambio a pesar de que aún mantenía su sonrisa. Ahora, sus ojos reflejaban algo pesado y profundo que se mezclaban con culpa. Esa era la mirada que siempre la había acompañado incluso en sus momentos más felices y ni la muerte había podido borrarlo.

-Todo lo que puedes cumplirme ahora, no satisface mi deseo y, lo que, si lo hace, no puedes cumplirlo- La voz de Byakuya se volvió pesada, así como el dolor punzante volvía a aparecer justo al lado de su corazón. Aunque Hisana siempre hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlo feliz durante estas "visitas", ella jamás podría hacer lo que más quería: Que regresase a su lado en vida.

Hisana parecía saberlo ya que su rostro evidenció una tristeza que duro segundos. Bajando la mirada, suspiró antes de volver a encararlo con una nueva sonrisa.

-No, no puedo hacerlo y tal vez, aunque pudiese, no sé si sería lo correcto, aun así, hay muchas cosas en lo que puedo satisfacerlo y es muy tonto de su parte no aprovecharlo- Hisana arqueó una ceja al hablar, su tono de voz sonando divertido, pero ocultando algo bajo las sábanas de su voz calmada.

Byakuya de pronto se sintió avergonzado, una expresión que siempre fue firme perdió todo ante un creciente e incontrolable sonrojo. Tras unos minutos, una risa escapo de sus labios y de nuevo la nostalgia de conversaciones muy lejanas le invadió.

-Nunca pude entender cómo se te era tan fácil hacer eso-

-¿Hacer que?- Las facciones de Hisana fingían inocencia. Ella se tomó un segundo antes de continuar – Aunque no veo nada de malo con insinuarme a mi propio esposo- La chica empezó a reír ligera pero sinceramente y todo el dolor pareció desvanecerse con la neblina a su alrededor.

-No me refería a eso- Byakuya sentía su rostro aún más caliente, ahora si no quedaba ningún rastro de sus tantas máscaras –Me refiero a como siempre fue fácil para ti hacer que todo lo que aprendí del mundo desde que nací, se pusiese en perspectiva. Tú siempre has tenido poder sobre mí y nunca ofrecí resistencia, tenias, _tienes,_ tanto como para hacer lo que quisieras y obviamente, entre tu y yo, tendrías más ventajas sobre que conseguir, pero no pediste nada-

-Le pedí lo único que necesitaba y eso fue suficiente- La voz de Hisana era seria, cansada y algo tímida, ambos sabían de que estaba hablando, del único, pequeño, gran favor que ella le dejó en su lecho de muerte –Además, nunca he sido muy demandante y puedo enorgullecerme dé cada vez que lograba sacarte de ese horrible protocolo, todo ese personaje que le crearon, todo eso de dar miedo, mostrar superioridad, ser un aburrido estirado, si me perdona la expresión. Era divertido lograr hacer que me mostraras tu parte más sincera, tanto la buena como la mala, eso era suficiente-

Byakuya desvió la mirada un segundo antes de sonreír de medio lado, aun no se acostumbraba a esas acciones en su rostro –Siempre fuiste una noble terrible y a veces incluso eras una amiga terrible, creo que, si perdiera mi fortuna, pero lograran pagarme por todas esas veces que me hacías molestar con facilidad, no sentiría la diferencia-

La sonrisa de Hisana se amplió al punto que achicaba sus ojos en una expresión que era tan cálida como el sol. La mujer empezó a dar pasos ligeros, finalmente acortando la distancia entre ambos –¿Debo disculparme? Además, no quiero herirle más, pero era un terrible maestro, a mí también debieron pagarme por lo que me hizo pasar en esos entrenamientos. –

El silencio reino entre ambos mientras parecía que un montón de recuerdos se hacían casi tangibles en el aire.

-Gracias- Hisana hablo tan suavemente, que por un momento Byakuya pensó que no le había escuchado.

\- ¿Perdón? - Para cuando el fijó su mirada en ella casi toda la distancia que los separaba se había reducido y la mano de su esposa ya se posaba en su pecho, pero por alguna razón, su toque se sentía distante. De nuevo, todo el oxigeno pareció irse de sus pulmones, a ese paso no creía que su cuerpo fuese a aguantar tantos desvaríos. Normalmente, esto indicaba el inicio del fin de los sueños y este estaba siendo demasiado corto para su gusto.

-Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, por mí, por Rukia… Pero hay algo que quiero pedirle, de nuevo, y esta vez sí será mi último- En sus ojos, Hisana mostraba una firmeza que tenia la fuerza de derrumbar todo dentro de él, como el más feroz de los terremotos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - La voz de Byakuya sonaba igual de temblorosa que su interior. La última vez que sintió ello fue cuando le dijeron que Hisana iba a morir y ya nada podía hacerse para salvarla; tal vez era por eso que todas sus alarmas volvían a sonar, aunque fuese estúpido el pensar que podías perder a alguien que en realidad ya no estaba. Eso no era real, entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿No debería de darle igual? No importaba que hiciera o pensara, no podía cambiar lo que sentía.

-Debes de seguir con tu vida, debes de ser feliz, no puedes pasar la eternidad esperando a alguien que no volverá- Normalmente el toque físico entre ellos siempre era etéreo, pero ahora era tal y como si la tuviese allí, como si todos estos años no hubiesen pasado como pasaron -Juré que siempre estaría para usted, pero ya cometí muchos errores y no quiero que siga sufriendo por ello, por eso, puede continuar con tu vida, lo mereces, no sigas mirando atrás anhelando mi fantasma-

-Si piensas que puedo hacer eso, no me conoces lo suficiente-

-Pero debo intentarlo hasta convencerle, tú ya has cumplido conmigo, tanto en vida como en muerte y no puedo encadenarlo a mí, así que lo dejo ir- Hisana parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrase, aunque sus ojos ya empezaban hacerse vidriosos por las lágrimas.

-Pero yo no a ti- Byakuya tomo sus manos de manera firme por más que sintiese que la rompería con su tacto y, sin pensarlo, sus labios buscaron los contrarios, terminando por unirse en un beso desesperado.

Hisana no correspondió por un momento, ella parecía estar esperando ese momento a pesar de todo, pero su convicción era alejarlo y por ello fue una lastima para sus metas que solo unos segundos tardara para que se rompiese. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los contrarios de la misma manera necesitada que jamás sería satisfecha y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, provocando un sabor salado se colara en su beso.

-No… no puedo, Byakuya-sama, escúcheme…- Ella susurró apenas pudiendo recuperar el espacio y el aire -Yo no soy como crees que soy, como crees que era-

-Entonces explícamelo, pero hazlo tú, solo tú-

Ella suspiró pesadamente y solo negó sin decir nada, de pronto, como si ella fuese la que lo controlase, su agarre se volvió débil para que Hisana comenzara a alejarse, demasiado rápido para él, que no podía alcanzarla por más que intentara moverse.

-Olvídame, inténtalo- La voz de Hisana sonaba como salida de otra dimensión, haciendo eco en todo el claro que ahora volvía a tornarse frio y lleno de neblina, tal vez incluso más que cuando llegó. -…Por favor…- Finalmente su figura desapareció en medio de nubes blanca que borraron no solo a Hisana sino también todo a su alrededor, en una nueva versión de la habitación oscura que lo había recibido.

\- ¡No! ¡Hisana! ¡Hisana! - Por más que gritaba, Byakuya no parecía poder escuchar su propia voz fuera de su cuerpo y por más que llamaba a su esposa ella no estaba allí, ella ya nunca estaba allí - ¡Hisana! -

Pronto algo le jaló desde dentro, como las cadenas del infierno que llevan a sus víctimas hasta el más profundo sufrimiento, pero antes de saber que le esperaba al fondo del abismo, sus ojos se abrieron para ser recibido por el nuevo día.

Jadeando, Byakuya se levantó en su futón, tirando las sábanas a un lado en un intento de aliviar el repentino calor que invadía su cuerpo. Lo que normalmente era un sueño se había vuelto pesadilla, pero todo estaba "bien" ahora, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, solo se había alejado de una soledad abrasadora para entrar en una mas calma, una a la que estaba más acostumbrado, pero era soledad al fin.

Mirando a su alrededor podía ver como todo estaba callado en su perfectamente ordenada habitación, una que hacía unos años había lucido completamente diferente, cuando su esposa también la compartía. De pronto todas esas imágenes del pasado le nublaron, pero de eso ya habían pasado más de medio siglo; tal vez si debía tomar el consejo de su subconsciente y dejarla ir de una vez por toda, olvidarla.

Eso ¿Seria posible?


End file.
